


Anything it takes

by bisexualbauman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbauman/pseuds/bisexualbauman
Summary: When the daxomite's invade earth, Kara has to do anything in her power to protect the people she loves.Anything it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

As someone with super strength, Kara wouldn't usually use the word weak to describe herself, but now that the Daxomites had invaded and her home was at risk of destruction, she had never felt more fragile and helpless in her life. 

Alex and Maggie were working with J'onn and everyone at the DEO to form a plan that means they can destroy the Daxomite ships if worse comes to worse and they don't willingly leave, Winn and Lena had formed an unlikely alliance with Lillian Luthor to turn one of Lex's old weapons in to a protective lead barrier on the earth to send all of the Daxomite’s back in to space and prevent them from ever coming back, even Cat was working side by side with the president and single handedly distracting Rhea with nothing more than her words; And Kara? Kara could do nothing. Sure, she could punch, and fly and she had all these powers, but that just wasn't that enough to save her city. She couldn't punch her way out of this, she needed to know how to save her loved ones with something other than fighting, but Kara had nothing, and she had begun to feel completely hopeless.  
For Kara, it wasn't the thought of the physical destruction that haunted her, but rather the fear of losing everything that made her feel at home. Home isn’t National City, or Planet Earth, or Krypton; home is Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, J’onn, Clark, it’s Winn, James and Lucy, it’s Maggie, M’Gann, Cat, it’s Lena.  
When she thought of her home being destroyed, she didn't imagine what happened to Krypton also happening to Earth, she pictured her family being torn away from her, their own lives crumbling before their eyes, and Kara wasn't going to let that happen.

Kara had never thought twice about dying, and she was never really scared of it either. With the whole being an alien thing, it never crossed her mind much, especially knowing there was only a handful of things that could actually kill her. Up until now, the only person who’s death she feared was Alex’s, but now there were so many people's lives on the line, including Lena’s. This was one of the main things powering her through this Daxomite invasion. Lena has never had a good life, with her being treated poorly by the Luthor’s, only to grow up and have Lillian repeatedly manipulate and betray her and have the world constantly villainize her purely because of her last name. Lena had finally found comfort and happiness with Kara and the rest of her family, and people had begun to overlook her second name to see the person she really was behind her families wrong doings, and Kara wasn't going to let that be taken away by some self righteous Daxomite’s.

When she arrived at the DEO, Clark, J’onn, Alex, Magiie, Winn and James were all waiting for her, looking as if they had something to tell her.  
“We found something.” Clark started. “in the fortress of solitude.” Kara gave them all a look as if to tell them to carry on, which lead Winn to call up something written in kryptonian across the screens of the DEO, confusion spread across his face at the foreign writing.  
“Dakum Ur” Kara said. “It’s basically a fight to the death, if I challenge Rhea and win, she leaves with the Daxomite’s and never comes back.”  
After a short period of silence, Alex chimes in.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Kara? I’m not trying to underestimate your abilities, but we don't know how strong Rhea really is.”  
“I have no other choice.” Kara responded, trying to mask the fear in her voice with some form of courageous tone. “If I don't do it, everyone will die, and what sort of hero am I if I let everyone I care about die?” An almost sympathetic look swept across everyones faces, and with that Kara was out of the doors of the DEO.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything would’ve gone perfectly, if Rhea stuck to her word.   
Kara had challenged Rhea and they arranged to face each other after the sun rose the next morning, so now all Kara could do was wait. After sitting in her apartment on her own for a few hours, contemplating all that could go wrong, Kara decided to go to the one place she felt safe- Lena. Although she couldn’t tell her about Dakum Ur, she could find out how the lead barrier was coming on, or just stay with her, for all she knew it could be the last time she saw her. 

She stayed in with Lena in her office until she fell asleep on her sofa, and woke up to find Lena was no longer with her. She had just assumed she had gone back to her apartment and didn't want to wake her up, so Kara didn't think much of it.   
As she wandered around Lena’s office and back to her apartment, Kara tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to come before flying to where she arranged to meet Rhea, and what she saw when she got there was havoc. As it turns out, Rhea had gone against her word completely by bringing her entire daxomite army to destroy the city whilst the battle would go on, taking hostages with them, perhaps it was out of the fear she would lose. Kara wished she was surprised, she really did, but she found it hard to be shocked that Rhea would refuse to do anything peacefully. This, however, put even more pressure on Kara, as not only was she risking harming her own life, but the lives of others.  
Nether the less, Kara stood by her word and fought for her world.  
Before the final fight started, Kara demanded that Rhea control her army and free the hostages, to stay true to their words and to prevent any distraction from what they were there for. Although Rhea didn't like it, she agreed any way and the fight began. Kara had managed to clear the surroundings as much as possible, telling citizens to go home for their own safety, most of them did- but during the first few minutes of the battle, she saw a pale brunette being led off of the daxomite ship, still being gripped tightly until she was far from the doors of the space craft. Upon further inspection, Kara realised it was Lena. This wasn't good. This explained why she wasn't there when Kara woke up, Rhea knew her true identity and took the woman she cared about to distract her, it was an evil plan but she had to admit, it worked. Kara felt the Daxomite queen crash in to her as she watched Lena, who was stood not even five meters away from them, unable to move and watching as the two aliens battled. As Kara crashed on to the floor, she saw Lena run towards her and she yelled at her to stay back. She couldn’t live with herself if something happened to Lena because of her, so Lena kept her distance despite her urges to help Kara, and Kara fought, she fought and fought with all her might, using all the strength she had in her and then more, and when she gained an advantage, Rhea pulled out a weapon that resembled a gun. Kara laughed, because Rhea must have forgotten that she doesn’t share the same fatal lead allergy as her, and she was immune to bullet wounds, But before Kara could think any further than that, she heard the loud bang of the bullet leaving the rifle, and she saw Lena jump in front of her, quicker than light and without a second thought.  
Kara stood there, paralysed as she saw Lena lying at her feet, bleeding out. She dropped to her knees as tears started uncontrollably flowing from her eyes. She felt a pain like no other, she was full of hurt, and anger, and guilt, but she couldn’t do anything, she couldn’t stop Rhea and she couldn’t save Lena, all she could do was stay with her. For all she cared right now, Rhea could take the entire earth and Kara wouldn't try to stop her, because her world was already crumbling at her feet.   
"Lena! What did you do? I can-"  
"Catch bullets? Yeah, I know kara." Lena winced as she turned to reveal the glowing green colour that was coming from the bullet wound.  
"But not kryptonite ones"  
"You knew?" Kara said, watching Lena’s eyes begin to fill with tears.  
”Of course I did Kara, I just wanted you to tell me in you own time. I didn't want to pressure you in to telling me something that big, and if you never wanted to tell me, I would be fine with that, because that meant you had someone who you could just be Kara with, not Supergirl, you could just be Kara Danvers, the best reporter in national city” Lena gave Kara a small smile whilst saying the last six words as she looked in to her eyes. Lena grabbed Kara’s face and brought it towards hers, leaving their foreheads and noses gently touching each other's as tears streamed down Kara’s face, dripping down like a waterfall on to the almost lifeless body of the love of her life.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lena whimpered, trying to pretend she was fine.   
Lena started losing her breath and started going faint, she felt like a doll in Kara’s arms, and this made her panic.   
“Are you okay?”, Kara asked, despite the fact she was dying on the floor, but she felt the question would stop her from crumbling completely.   
"I'm great" Lena laughed, trying to lighten up the mood as much as possible.  
"Great? You just took a bullet for me how are you great?"  
"And I'd take 100 more, anything it takes to make sure you're okay. Anything it takes to make sure you're safe"   
Those words barely made it past her fast breaths, and Kara knew that she would soon be breathing her last.   
By this point, Kara could hear Alex and everyone arriving, but she didn't care- all she cared about was Lena. They both knew there was nothing more they could do, so they just spent Lena’s last moments together, with Kara holding Lena in her arms and their heads still pressed together.   
“Kara, Kara, it’s okay, stop crying.” Lena tried to say, although she knew it would just make her cry even more. 

Kara didn't know how long she was laying there with Lena until she felt her heartbeat slow down until there was nothing left, but even after she had stopped breathing, Kara didn't let go. It was as if the pain had left her so numb that she couldnt move, and when she felt Alex run up to her and hold her, she broke. She was screaming, she was refusing to let go of Lena, and the only thing ringing through her head was those last three words Lena had whispered into her ear through stuttered breaths.

"Anything it takes"


End file.
